Despertar
by Srta Mizuno
Summary: Sequência de Sonhos. As consequências das ações de Luna refletem no grupo. Com raiva e dor, Makoto começa a se distanciar do grupo, fazendo com que Ami questinone suas ações. ShoujoAi: AmiMakoto. Tradução de UPON WAKING da autora Crawlspace.


**__****AVISO:**

**Segunda fic... Tradução de "Upon Waking" da autora Crawlspace!!! Essa é a sequência de "Sonhos", os créditos são todos da autora. Olhem as notas de tradução lá no final!!! Boa leitura!!!**

* * *

_A única luz no quarto vinha de um pequeno abajur na mesa dela. Lá fora, as estrelas e a lua foram escondidas por nuvens negras – uma coisa terrível que ela não conseguia tirar lá no fundo da sua consciência._

_Ajeitou seus óculos num gesto de nervosismo, então respirou fundo, antes de depositar a caneta na mesa e reler atenciosamente a carta. Aquilo não era uma coisa fácil de se explicar. Sua fraca assinatura confirmava isto. Importava-se muito com sua mãe, para deixá-la sem nenhuma explicação._

_Depois de confirmar o que tinha escrito, ela cuidadosamente dobrou a carta e pôs num envelope. Escreveu nitidamente "Mãe" na frente e depois escondeu o envelope na gaveta da escrivaninha. Quando fosse a hora da sua mãe perceber que tinha desaparecido, seria lá que ela iria encontrar os segredos de sua filha e uma resposta para onde ela teve que ir._

_Feito aquilo, sentou-se de volta na sua cadeira e olhou perdidamente para frente. Era de se esperar o medo, raciocinou. Amanhã, elas estariam encarando a maior batalha das curtas vidas que tinham e nenhuma delas sabia o que viria. Mas havia outro tipo de medo que começava a apertar seu coração. De alguma maneira, sabia que essa seria a última chance de dizer todas as coisas que queria para a pessoa que veio a significar muito para ela nesse último ano. Alguém que deveria saber que foi realmente amada pelo menos uma vez na vida dela. O__medo das coisas que não foram ditas deu a coragem que precisava para agir. _

_Lentamente, levantou e apagou a luz do abajur. Havia outro lugar em que precisava estar. _

----- ----- ----- -----

Makoto descansou a testa nos azulejos do banheiro, enquanto deixava a água quente bater nas suas costas doloridas. Estava cansada. A última luta foi mais difícil do imaginara. Todo o seu lado esquerdo doía pelo impacto com a parede da antiga livraria e o sabonete pinicava todos os pequenos cortes e arranhões que ela adquiriu na violenta briga com aquele youma.

Monstro estúpido.

Sua mão levantou e encostou as palmas contra a parede. Talvez ter se precipitado não foi a idéia mais esperta. Venus tinha dito para esperar por Mars e Mercury aparecerem, então aqueles três youmas seriam mais fáceis de derrotarem pelo grupo. Além disso, Venus tinha levado aquele maldito gato com ela e a gata de Moon provavelmente estava por perto. Jupiter conclui que quanto menos tempo passasse perto deles, melhor seria para todos. Então ignorou as palavras de Venus, não ouvindo por conveniência, e derrubou a primeira criatura sem que ele a visse se aproximar.

Ter seu companheiro transformado em picadinhos por um Oak Evolution **(NT1),** com certeza chamou a atenção das outras duas criaturas. Enquanto o corpo morto de um batia no chão, dois pares de olhos amarelos viraram-se contra ela, a raiva faziam eles brilharem intensamente. Unhas foram armadas, grunhidos de ódio foram ouvidos e o pêlo de um eriçou antes dos dois youmas atacarem violentamente.

Não esperava que o impacto fosse tão forte como foi.

Makoto suspirou e virou-se, agora suas costas ficaram de frente a parede e a água caia sobre sua fronte. Estremeceu um pouco quando o seu ombro machucado tocou os azulejos.

Sailor Moon tinha gritado quando as criaturas a agarraram. Lembrou de ouvido aquele grito entre os grunhidos e rosnados dos monstros sobre ela. Sem avisar, o peso de um foi removido. Venus e sua Love Me Chain **(NT2)**, Jupiter presumiu. Depois que Venus usou seu golpe, aquele youma não era nada mais do que uma pilha de cinzas, cortesia de Mars sem dúvidas. Jupiter não tinha percebido, mas as outras tinham chegado. Estava muito ocupada com seu próprio oponente.

Passou um dedo para localizar as feridas profundas em seu braço. Poderia ter passado sem estas. Mas elas desapareceriam no outro dia e tudo isso seria mais uma memória ruim para ela arquivar ou esquecer. Perguntou-se o quão difícil seria esquecer o fedor do hálito da criatura próximo ao seu rosto, ou o peso esmagador dele enquanto garras a imobilizavam no chão do estacionamento. Ou como ela odiou sentir que estava perdendo o controle da luta e a explosão de raiva e ultraje que a percorreram. Aquilo a motivou, fazendo com que tirasse seus pés debaixo da coisa e os plantasse justamente no meio do corpo dele. Um empurrão, acompanhado por um grito de raiva, e aquilo estava longe dela, na defensiva.

Makoto cerrou as mãos, enquanto lembrava da luta física. Dessa vez, esses não eram criaturas fracas. Talvez burros, mas não fracos. Para o azar dela, as garras deles a atingiram com tanta violência, rasgando sua senshi fuku **(NT3)**, que deixaram quatro finas linhas de sangue ao longo da sua costela. Ela devolveu aquilo com categoria, cegando um olho dele e tirando uma fila de presas com um soco. Mas a maldita coisa não desistira.

Ela deve ter parecido horrível para as outras daquele jeito, Makoto pensou, toda arranhada, cheia de hematomas e ensangüentada. Todas estavam lá, gritando para que ela saísse da frente, assim o monstro seria um alvo fácil para elas. Mas aquela era a batalha **dela **e seria ela a única que acabaria com isso

Aquilo pareceu uma oportunidade clara para ela. Ela só tinha que agarrar a coisa, quebrar aquele pescoço peludo e então ir para casa. Porém aquilo não funcionou do jeito que queria. Foi muito lenta e deu um golpe falso e, antes que realizasse o que estava acontecendo, o youma a agarrou e ergueu do chão. Com a velocidade do vento, Makoto bateu violentamente no prédio. Sua visão estava rodopiando quando sentiu o chão debaixo dela. Prometeu que, mesmo já não existindo uma parte do corpo dela que não doía, ela acabaria com ele ainda que isso a levasse junto. Reunindo toda a energia que ainda tinha, já sentindo a eletricidade nas pontas dos dedos, Jupiter sentiu que seus joelhos não a obedeciam mais. Venus já tinha acorrentado o youma, segurando-o firmemente para que Mars enquanto esta mirava com seu arco de fogo.

Um grunhido de fúria veio de Jupiter na hora em que soltou um Supreme Thunder** (NT4)**. Sua mira foi perfeita e surpreendeu as outras. Moon e Mercury pararam mortificadas na sua pressa de alcançá-la enquanto o youma uivava em agonia. Faíscas elétricas dançavam em seu corpo, sua pele esfumaçava. O monstro caiu de joelhos, encolhendo-se. Um último grunhido escapou da boca antes que desse um último suspiro e caísse morto.

Makoto deixou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro. Estava cansada. Tudo que queria era vestir seu moletom e ir para cama. Mas ela tinha excelentes amigas a quem ela tinha espantado bastante. Elas não estavam certas ao deixá-la machucada em casa sozinha, mas pelo menos Ami foi a única que insistiu em ficar. E aqueles malditos gatos não se incomodaram em tentar segui-las até lá.

"Por favor" sua voz era quase inaudível. "Por favor, só deixem-na fazer os curativos e ir embora. Não consigo fazer isso agora. E, por favor, por favor, sem mais sonhos".

----- ----- ----- -----

Com as mãos no colo, Ami se remexeu nervosamente no sofá. Seus olhos percorreram desde a xícara de chá quente na mesa até atrás dos seus ombros, para a entrada da sala. O banho estava demorando terrivelmente, pensou, seus olhos e o pequeno franzido na sua testa demonstravam preocupação. Tirou a idéia de ir e bater na porta do banheiro, para checar se Makoto ainda estava de pé. A amiga não gostaria daquilo. Um suspiro quieto passou por seus lábios e olhou de volta para a mesa de canto, dessa vez se inclinado para frente para arrumar de novo os itens que tirou do kit de primeiros socorros.

O silêncio súbito do chuveiro a fez sentar tensamente, colocando as mãos novamente no colo. Ficou olhando fixamente para frente, com os ouvidos apurados, esperando para ouvir Makoto se aproximar. Ao invés disso, ouviu um abrir seguido por um fechar de portas.

Ami soltou um suspiro de tensão. Não gostava desse tipo de silêncio. Normalmente, o silêncio que pairava entre ela e Makoto era do tipo suave, tranqüilo. Geralmente ele vinha após elas comerem um lanche fora de hora depois de um dia cansativo. Ou quando as duas se perdiam lendo seus livros favoritos em tardes onde a companhia era melhor do que a solidão. No silêncio que pairava entre elas agora havia alguma coisa pesada e sombria. Todas começaram a sentir isso e notavam estava acontecendo algo errado com Makoto nas últimas semanas. Investigava sutilmente sobre o comportamento da amiga, tentando achar alguma coisa, mas quando isso acontecia, Makoto gentilmente mudava de assunto. Mas havia muito mais do que uma falta de sono. Ami concluiu que a batalha de hoje foi o ponto final para todas as suas dúvidas.

A porta do quarto abriu silenciosamente e Ami virou-se para ver Makoto vindo para a sala de estar. Seus passos eram lentos, sua postura era quase relutante. Aquele comportamento aumentou o nervosismo de Ami. Quando Makoto parou na ponta da mesa de canto, Ami ofereceu um sorriso tenso. "Já estais melhor?"

Makoto confirmou com a cabeça. "Tô, obrigada". Fez um gesto indicando a mesa. "Você não precisava se incomodar".

Não certa se ela falava sobres o chá, o kit de primeiros socorros ou os dois, Ami simplesmente respondeu: "Eu quis. Agora se sente para que eu possa ver o quanto você se machucou".

Por um segundo, pareceu que ela recusaria. Então respirou fundo e sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá.

Ami tentou arduamente para não demonstrar a angústia que sentiu pela distância que Makoto intencionalmente colocou entre as duas, colocando na cabeça que aquilo era somente devido ao orgulho ferido da amiga. O sorriso que ela forçou tornou-se hesitante enquanto ordenava que Makoto tirasse a camisa, então poderia ver o estrago que o youma fez.

Enquanto tirava a camiseta cinza, Makoto protestou sem entusiasmo: "Isso tudo vai sumir em um dia ou dois. Não há nada com que se preocupar".

"Não cheguei cedo o bastante para analisar aquelas criaturas completamente" respondeu Ami, sua visão focalizou os quatro arranhões na costela de Makoto. O aspecto era não era bom, mas felizmente já estavam superficiais e mostravam sinais de cura. "Não sabemos que tipo de lesão eles poderiam deixar em um corpo então é melhor sermos prudentes".

Makoto ficou tensa ao sentir o cheiro da água oxigenada enquanto Ami molhava um pano branco com a substância. Ami desculpou-se justamente antes do pano tocar as feridas do abdômen de Makoto. Um gemido agudo passou pelos seus dentes cerrados e Ami tirou o pano por complacência.

"Desculpa, Mako-chan" disse de novo. Colocou cuidadosamente um pedaço de gaze nas feridas e o fixou nas costelas de Makoto. Com toda paciência e cuidado, ela deu o mesmo tratamento para as feridas no braço da amiga. Ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o último curativo falou pensativa: "Pronto. Isso vai ajudar por agora".

"Obrigada" respondeu Makoto.

Aquilo saiu de má vontade, mas Ami pôde ouvir sinceridade na palavra e sorriu. "De nada", respondeu, cutucando Makoto gentilmente, para poder ver as costas.

Os arranhões e pequenos cortes já estavam se tornando róseos. Pela manhã eles provavelmente estariam completamente curados. Os hematomas, porém, pareciam consideravelmente piores. Todo o lado esquerdo de Makoto, desde o ombro até abaixo cintura da calça de moletom, estava com tons de preto, roxo e um amarelo doentio. Os dedos de Ami pairaram em cima da pele machucada de Makoto.

"Por favor, Mako-chan", disse docemente, "seja mais cautelosa daqui a diante. Sei que é fácil a gente se envolver em algo e se perder nisso, mas nenhuma de nós é indestrutível. Nem você. Não gostaria de ver você machucada desnecessariamente ou fazendo coisas em que você se arrependerá quando o momento passar".

Makoto ficou em silêncio por um momento. Sua cabeça arqueou e ficou olhando para os seus dedo que seguravam o braço do sofá. "Isso já aconteceu contigo? Você já esteve envolvida em algo em que você se perdeu completamente nele e, depois que o momento passou, você se arrependeu daquilo? Porque talvez você percebeu que aquilo não era o que realmente você queria e assim você mudou de idéia?"

As mãos de Ami caíram até o seu colo, seus dedos lentamente faziam círculos na sua perna quando respondeu: "É, acho que eu tenho sim. Existem alguns instantes na minha vida que, quando o tempo ofereceu uma perspectiva melhor, me fez repensar coisas que eu pensava estarem certas. Acho que uma nova perspectiva fez com que eu me arrependesse de certas coisas".

Makoto levantou-se repentinamente, pegando sua camiseta e vestindo-a. "Sabe, estou realmente bem cansada" disse dando as costas para Ami. "Não queria te expulsar assim depois de tudo que você fez por mim, mas..."

"Não, tudo bem", respondeu a garota. Ela levantou do sofá e dirigiu-se até Makoto, colocando uma mão cuidadosamente no braço da amiga.

Makoto ficou tensa e deu um passo involuntário para frente. Enquanto os braços de Ami voltavam ao seu lugar, Makoto cruzou os braços, segurando-os bem forte. Procurava disfarçar a dor que sentiu ao ter descoberto algo e essa dor superava qualquer dor física.

Ami não pôde ver o rosto da amiga e estava feliz por isso. Ela não sabia se poderia agüentar olhar Makoto nos olhos naquele momento. Então se moveu rápida e estranhamente para ir embora. "Eu... Eu já vou indo. Durma um pouco Mako-chan e até amanhã" disse enquanto calçava os sapatos e abria a porta. Ela parou por um segundo na entrada: "Boa Noite", disse docemente antes de fechar a porta atrás dela.

---- ---- ---- ----

Elas foram para o templo e se acomodaram lá como se fosse qualquer outra tarde, mas um silêncio tenso rapidamente caiu entre elas, cada uma absorta em seus pensamentos. Minako cruzou as pernas enquanto se debruçava na cama de Rei. Luna e Artemis estavam deitados atrás dela, seus rabos balançavam ansiosamente. O olhar de Ami estava direcionado para os livros abertos em cima da mesa, mas era óbvio que não estava lendo nenhum. As páginas não eram folheadas e a caneta que segurava, posicionada em cima do caderno, não tinha se movido uma vez. Rei e Usagi faziam a mesma coisa à maneira delas, fazendo com que a idéia do grupo de estudos fosse sem sentido.

"Então" Minako falou, sua voz pareceu incrivelmente alta quando quebrou o silêncio. "Já estamos prontas para conversamos sobre isso?"

Ami não tirou os olhos dos livros, ao invés disso, parecia se concentrar mais neles. Rei também ficou quieta, embora tenha erguido seus olhos e os parado nos gatos. O olhar que fixou neles era meio acusatório, meio expectante e deixou nos dois um sentimento ruim quando ela o desviou. Acabou sendo Usagi quem transformou aquele sentimento em palavras.

"Há algo errado com Mako-chan" disse com uma voz preocupada, enquanto girava um lápis entre as palmas das mãos. "Ela continua dizendo que é porque ela não anda dormindo direito, mas deve ser mais do que isso. E ela estava tendo sonhos ruins. Eu queria que não tivéssemos aporrinhado ela sobre os sonhos".

"Ela não disse que eles eram ruins, Usagi. Você não teria feito uma brincadeira se ela tivesse", Ami respondeu, ouvindo a culpa na voz da loira e querendo aliviá-la um pouco. Olhou para as outras, vendo dúvida no rosto de todas. "Acho que esses sonhos devem ser apenas alguma desculpa, ou talvez um sintoma de outra coisa que esteja errada. Mas é muito mais do que insônia. Ela vem cancelando planos nas últimas semanas, até coisas rotineiras. E o jeito que ela lutou ontem..."

"Eu disse para ela esperar" continuou Minako, quando a voz de Ami diminuiu. Apoiou a cabeça nas palmas das mãos, assim ficou olhando para o teto. Na sua mente, ainda poderia ver o ódio aparecer subitamente no rosto de Makoto justamente na hora em que se lançou na luta. "Ela me ignorou. Resmungou alguma coisa sobre 'acabar logo com aqueles bastardos' então ela poderia ir para casa em paz". Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou, depois olhou de volta para as outras. "O que foi isso? Foi a terceira vez em quantas semanas? Sei que Mako-chan pode ser impulsiva de vez em quando, mas ela não é tão inconseqüente. E dessa vez ela foi atrás daqueles monstros como se fosse algo pessoal".

Luna encolheu, não pelas palavras de Minako e sim pelo olhar que Rei lançou para ela. Ao lado dela, podia sentir Artemis estremecer sob aquele olhar e não duvidou mais de que a garota sabia do que aconteceu.

"Mas ela está se machucando, não só com relação as lutas, mas se afastando de nós" Usagi lamentou. "Isso não pode ser tão ruim. Ou é tão ruim que ela não pode falar conosco".

"Talvez, para ela, seja ruim" disse Ami baixinho, seus olhos voltando para os livros.

"Então é agora mesmo que precisamos saber o que é", replicou Minako. Esperou um segundo para ver se alguém diria algo mais. Quando ninguém o fez, debruçou-se ante a mesa e continuou. "Falarei com ela amanhã, depois da escola. Talvez eu consiga alguma idéia do que ela esteja pensando e então nós podemos começar a consertar isso antes que alguém se machuque de novo".

Elas ainda passaram um tempo juntas, sem fazer muita coisa, mas não querendo ir de verdade. Luna e Artemis saíram silenciosamente um pouco antes das outras. Rei suspeitou que eles puderam sentir a tensão na sala mais do que as outras, pôde sentir a culpa nos movimentos nervosos deles. Embora ela não podia sentir completamente pena deles. E enquanto estava razoavelmente certa de que tinha todas as suas memórias intactas, às vezes se perguntava o que eles tiraram dela. Rei acenou mais uma vez para Usagi e Ami, que desapareceram de vista. Ela ainda manteve a posição por muito tempo, sentindo o olhar atrás dela. Um risinho se formou em seus lábios e ela virou-se, cruzando os braços e disse: "Sabe, se você continuar me olhando assim, vou começar a ter uma idéia diferente de você".

Minako também cruzou os braços, assim como Rei. "Você ultimamente anda muito calada em relação a tudo isso".

Rei deu de ombros, "É que não tenho nada de construtivo para falar".

"Isso nunca parou você antes"

"O que você quer dizer?" Rei respondeu fingindo indignação.

Com um sorriso, Minako respondeu: "Exatamente o que parece". Então deixou suas mãos caírem e as colocou no bolso da jaqueta. "Não posso dizer se você sabe alguma coisa, acho que você sabe alguma coisa. Ou talvez você esteja envolvida de alguma maneira com tudo isso. O mesmo digo para Artemis. Ele anda agindo estranho desde que Mako-chan está assim e se ele sabe alguma coisa, com certeza Luna sabe também".

"É provável" Rei concordou com a cabeça.

Minako franziu a testa demonstrando aborrecimento. "Olha, se eu não conseguir respostas dela, voltarei com você. Precisamos consertar isso o mais rápido possível pelo bem-estar de Mako-chan, porque ela está se tornando autodestrutiva por causa desse ódio".

Rei concordou novamente. "É justo. Mas você não vai gostar das respostas que você conseguir. De nenhum de nós".

Minako respirou fundo. "É, percebi". Então, lentamente, sorriu para Rei. Precisava esquecer um pouco disso e se preparar para amanhã. "Não quero ser mais a líder esta noite", disse tentando fazer com que essas palavras soassem alegres. "Quer sair para tomar um refrigerante ou outra coisa?"

Rei sorriu de volta, entendendo. "É claro". Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e puxou um monte de moedas, então disse embaraçada: "Mas nós vamos tomar um refrigerante pequeno".

Minako deu uma pequena risadinha. "Eu posso viver com isso". Alcançou Rei e cruzou seu braço com o dela. "Vamos. Essa noite é por minha conta".

----- ----- ----- -----

Uma brisa fresca arrepiou as franjas de Minako enquanto ela estava parada em frente a porta do apartamento de Makoto. Ela ajeitou-a apressadamente e posicionou o dedo de volta em cima da campainha. Ele ficou lá, sem se mover por um longo tempo, antes dela puxá-lo de volta. Pela quarta vez, Minako virou-se e deu um passo, soltando um suspiro frustrado.

"Ok Minako", murmurou para si mesma. "Não é uma coisa de difícil de se fazer. Apenas toque a campainha de Mako-chan do mesmo jeito que você tocou milhões de vezes antes. Não há nada do outro lado que você já não tenha visto antes".

Ela concordou firmemente com a cabeça para enfatizar a sua decisão, endireitou os ombros e virou-se pronta para apertar o botão. Ao invés disso deu de cara com o peito de Makoto. Minako soltou um gritinho assustado e pulou para trás, com a mão apertando o coração.

Makoto sorriu para ela. "Pensava ter ouvido algo aqui fora. Você vai querer entrar? Ou você prefere continuar encarando a minha porta?"

"Não ouvi você.." respondeu Minako, ainda apertando o peito enquanto seguia Makoto para dentro do apartamento. Tirou os sapatos e então perguntou: "Há quanto tempo você sabia que eu estava lá fora?"

"Há quanto tempo você está lá fora?" retrucou Makoto com um sorriso satisfeito.

Minako mudou sua expressão para uma de preocupação. "Eu não estava sendo alta e inquieta. Tava?"

Makoto não respondeu. Ao invés disso, adentrou na sala de estar e fez um gesto para que Minako sentasse no sofá. "Você quer beber alguma coisa? Tenho um resto do almoço que eu iria esquentar para o jantar também. Dá para duas, se você estiver com fome".

"Não, obrigada" respondeu Minako, tentava escolher as palavras certas para poder entrar no assunto. "Isso é um pouco incomum para você, não é? Geralmente você não janta com Ami quando a mãe dela não pode?"

Makoto ficou visivelmente tensa e o sorriso que usava por causa das trapalhadas de Minako desapareceu. "É, bem... Não nessa noite". Cruzou os braços e deu as costas para Minako: "Honestamente, eu não estou com bom humor para companhias".

Minako concordou com a cabeça. Mantendo a voz calma e suave, respondeu: "Mako-chan, você anda assim há muito tempo. Eu queria conversar com você sobre isso. E sobre o motivo de você se lançar em batalhas que você sabe que não pode lutar sozinha". Ela hesitou por um momento, dando a Makoto uma chance de falar. Quando isso não aconteceu, continuou: "Você não está sozinha, Mako-chan. Em qualquer luta. Notamos como você está ultimamente e o que podemos dizer é que algo está errado. Queremos ajudar antes que isso piore".

"Vocês não podem" Makoto respondeu com a voz fraca. "Eu tenho que lidar com isso sozinha".

Minako moveu-se até atrás dela e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. "Não, você não vai. Você precisa de alguma coisa pra fazer isso melhorar e a solução é algo que você não está encontrando sozinha. Deixe-nos ajudá-la a encontrar".

Makoto riu amargamente."Eu sei o que preciso para melhorar isso Minako. E acredite, é algo que você não pode fazer. E também acho que você não ficaria realmente feliz comigo se eu o fizesse".

Minako nem tentou esconder a confusão que sentiu. Ao invés disso, respirou fundo e entrou na parte que ela preferiria não lidar. "Admito que não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está se passando" disse, sua voz um pouco diferente do que antes, num tom mais firme. "Mas você está assustando todo mundo, se afastando de nós, agindo do jeito que você está. Como sua amiga, uma amiga que ama você e está preocupada, quero achar uma maneira de você ficar melhor. Nós todas gostaríamos de fazer isso. Mas eu não tenho só o privilégio de também estar conversando com você como amiga. Como Venus, vejo como isso está afetando todo o grupo e preciso consertar isso também. Você estava agindo dum jeito autodestrutivo naquela última batalha. Isso é perigoso Mako-chan, não somente para você, mas para aqueles que estão lutando do seu lado. Precisamos achar um jeito de nos assegurarmos que isso não acontecerá de novo, para o bem de todo mundo".

Makoto enrijeceu e suas mãos caíram para os seus lados, surgindo dois punhos cerrados. Minako sentiu o medo começando antes de Makoto virasse para ela, forçando-a a dar muitos passos para trás. Naqueles olhos verdes, podia ver a mesma tempestade de raiva que apareceu antes da luta e se preparou para a fúria que estava para ser atirada contra ela.

"Não se atreva a questionar o jeito em que faço o meu dever!" Makoto gritou raivosamente. "Você pode não gostar do jeito que o faço, mas eu faço o que sempre me foi destinado a fazer e do mesmo jeito que sempre fiz. Do mesmo jeito que sempre foi esperado de mim desde o dia em que aquela maldita gata pôs uma caneta de transformação nas minhas mãos. E sempre cumpri meu dever, não importando o que acontece comigo. Sempre servi fielmente a Usagi assim como o resto de vocês. Eu dei tudo que eu tenho por ela. Tudo! E em nenhuma vez eu fugi. E nunca fugirei".

Minako mordeu os lábios e ficou numa posição mais ereta. Calmamente ela falou: "Eu sei Mako-chan. Eu nunca questionaria a sua lealdade para com Usagi ou a integridade do seu dever para com a princesa. Mas lealdade não importa muito se você está cega de ódio, age sem nenhuma cautela e consegue ser morta".

Um longo silêncio caiu entre elas por vários minutos. Então, lentamente, a tensão do corpo de Makoto começou a relaxar. Seus olhos fecharam enquanto sua cabeça arqueava num gesto de derrota. Seus punhos dobraram um pouco antes de abrirem e ela deu uns passos lentos até se encostar à parede. Foi deslizando para baixo até sentar no chão, então encostou os joelhos ao peito e abraçou-os.

Minako andou até onde estava a amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela e colocou uma mão no ombro dela novamente.

Makoto levantou a cabeça e encarou a amiga, sabendo que Minako estava esperando uma melhor explicação das coisas. Mas como ela poderia explicar o ódio e o sentimento de traição que sentia por aqueles malditos gatos? Ou como doía ter a idéia de ter alguém que realmente a amou ser levada por outros dois a quem ela tinha confiado a vida. E também tinha toda aquela dúvida com relação a Ami. As palavras de Luna ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Se Ami ainda a amava e queria estar do lado dela, por que o relacionamento entre elas não tinha mudado? Makoto não tinha a resposta para aquilo. Tudo o que ela sabia é que não queria ver Ami sofrendo do jeito que ela estava, o que significa achar um meio de lidar com aquilo sozinha. Assim, no lugar de tentar mandar Minako ir embora sem nada, Makoto ofereceu uma parte da verdade.

"Não é nada diferente do que me já aconteceu um milhão de vezes antes", disse baixinho. "Só que dessa vez isso me machucou demais. Eu só preciso de algum tempo para colocar as coisas no lugar em minha cabeça e achar um jeito de como lidar com isso. Isso é tudo. E... desculpe por ter gritado com você".

Minako a animou com um sorriso. "Tudo bem. Prefiro que você jogue tudo isso em cima de mim do que em algo que pode lhe lançar contra a parede".

Makoto sorriu de volta, lembrando da besteira que fez. "Aquilo não era parte do plano, você sabe. E acredite, ninguém se lamenta mais daquela parte do que eu".

"Eu duvido que isso seja verdade", respondeu Minako. Apertou gentilmente o ombro da amiga então se levantou e ofereceu uma mão à outra garota. "Venha comigo até a casa de Rei. Todo mundo estará lá e seria bom você passar um tempo com suas amigas. E também seria legal elas te verem de vez em quando".

Makoto segurou a mão que lhe foi oferecida, mas suspeitou."Vocês não estão tentando me colocar numa daquelas intervenções malucas não é? Porque eu não irei se for isso".

Minako negou com a cabeça e deu uma risadinha. "É claro que não. Mas nós iríamos nos reunir e conversar sobre você se eu não conseguisse tirar você daqui. Elas estão preocupadas com você Mako-chan", disse com um encolher de ombros. "Quer você queira ou não".

"Ok" respondeu Makoto, um pequeno sorriso começava a se formar. "Mas não vamos conversar sobre mim. Nós estudamos, nós comemos. Só isso".

"Feito. Hmm, mas se nós vamos comer, nós podemos levar o seu almoço?" perguntou Minako, suas mãos coçavam a nuca num gesto de nervosismo. "Porque nós estamos quebradas para pedir comida e só resta o almoço de Rei..."

O sorriso na cara de Makoto aumentou. "Não vou contar para ela que você disse isso, no interesse de manter a paz mundial. Vamos" ela continuou, indicando a cozinha com a cabeça. "Você pode me ajudar a embrulhar tudo isso".

Minako concordou alegremente e seguiu Makoto até a cozinha. Ela não tinha conseguido todas as respostas que queria, mas já era um começo. E aquilo, pelo menos por enquanto, tiraria Rei e Artemis de sua mira.

---- ---- ---- ----

Os dias estavam se tornando quentes, já que a estação estava avançando, mas as noites ainda eram um pouco frias. Fora da casa de Rei, Ami olhava fixamente para o céu claro, fechando um pouco mais o zíper da jaqueta. A paz que se encontrava acima dela contrastava ferozmente com as emoções que sentia e, esta noite, não importando o tanto que ela procurou, ela não estava achando as respostas com as estrelas.

Um leve barulho de folhas sendo pisadas chamou a atenção e ela virou-se para ver Rei se aproximando. A sacerdotisa sorriu enquanto parava ao lado de Ami.

"Estava imaginando para onde você tinha sumido" disse enquanto olhava rapidamente para as estrelas que chamavam a atenção de Ami. "Usagi iria esperar por você, mas mandei ela ir com Minako e Makoto, depois de prometer que levaria você para casa".

"Obrigada", respondeu Ami, retornando o sorriso que Rei tinha dado a ela.

"Não há de quê. Então, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Ami olhou para o chão e chutou uma pedra com o dedão. Respondeu baixinho: "Mako-chan estava sorrindo quando ela veio com Minako. Ela até riu".

"É" disse Rei ainda sorrindo. "Embora eu acho que foi as minhas custas. Mas perdoarei aquelas duas só dessa vez porque isso ajudou a trazer a velha Makoto de volta".

"Mmm. Foi legal vê-la daquele jeito de novo. Pena que poderia ter durado mais tempo. Você percebeu que ela voltou a ficar estranha depois de algum tempo?"

"Percebi", respondeu Rei após um suspiro. "Acho que ela precisa de mais tempo para lidar com o que está passando Ami. Só isso".

"Tempo não resolve qualquer problema. Principalmente quando há uma coisa na sua frente que fique sempre te lembrando, todo dia". Os dedos de Ami começaram a entrelaçarem ansiosamente enquanto voltava a encarar Rei. "Eu acho... Acho que eu sou problema, Rei. Sou eu quem está deixando ela tão chateada".

Tentando disfarçar a surpresa, Rei perguntou cautelosamente: "Por que você acha isso?"

Ami deu de ombros, pensando em um jeito de transformar seus pensamentos em palavras. "Pequenas mudanças em como ela se comporta comigo. Mudanças que eu não vejo acontecer com mais ninguém. Um sentimento que ando percebendo dela recentemente. Tipo, nesta noite, em como ela pareceu estar usando todas vocês como escudo, assim eu não poderia chegar perto dela. Nos últimos dias tenho tentado imaginar o que eu fiz, mas sempre volto a estaca zero. Acho que fiquei tão acostumada à presença dela que não notei as mudanças do meu comportamento perante ela. Eu tenho sido... muito familiar com ela, eu acho, e isso deve ter feito ela ficar desconfortável com a minha presença. Porque depois disso, depois de eu dar alguém para fazer companhia a ela, o meu descuido a fez sentir-se sozinha novamente".

"Você ainda está apaixonada por ela, não é?"

Ami levou um susto, seus olhos arregalaram-se. As palavras de Rei não eram uma indireta para ela, nem o tom de voz. Não havia surpresa na revelação, era como se aquilo fosse algo que Rei sempre soube e só precisava confirmar. Enquanto soltava um longo suspiro, um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios. "Sim, eu estou. E se você já notou, então estou certa em pensar que ela já deve ter notado também. Mas eu nunca quis permitir que ela visse isso. Só queria dar para ela uma companhia quando ela estivesse sozinha. Todo mundo sempre tem alguém em casa, exceto ela. Isso nunca me pareceu certo. Então começamos a ter refeições juntas para preencher o tempo, o que permitia gastar mais tempo juntas, somente por companhia, desde que minha mãe começou a sair mais. Mako-chan sempre foi sozinha, mas pensou que poderia confiar em mim como amiga. Eu entendo por que isso a deixaria zangada. Eu só queria que ter me tocado do que estava fazendo antes que ela percebesse".

Rei balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não Ami. Você não fez nada, nem para deixá-la zangada ou para eu notar como você se sentia. E acredite quando digo que ela não tinha a menor idéia. Ah, droga!" exclamou enquanto jogava as mãos num gestos de exasperação, assustado novamente Ami. "Sabe, isso está virando uma verdadeira bagunça! Não me importo mais mesmo ela me dizendo um milhão de vezes que não é mais da minha conta, mas essa coisa toda tem a ver tanto com você quanto com ela e você tem o direito de saber. Porém, Makoto está tão insegura e confusa sobre isso tudo que você não terá nenhuma resposta dela e eu não sei o bastante para te contar".

"Rei? O que..." Ami parou de falar, sua confusão era tão grande que ela nem sabia como perguntar o motivo do estresse de Rei.

Rei se acalmou um pouco, embora seu pé continuasse a bater no chão demonstrando nervosismo. "Não existe outra maneira. Você precisa falar com Luna. Ela foi a que causou tudo isso então é ela que tem que consertar isso".

----- ----- ----- -----

Minako sentou-se apoiando as pernas na mesa branca de seu quarto e olhou de soslaio para Artemis. O gato havia se encolhido como se fosse uma bola na cama dele, fingindo estar dormindo. Mas ela o conhecia bem. A tensão e o jeito em que suas orelhas ficavam mexendo era a prova disso.

Com seu rosto descansando em cima dos braços da cadeira, Minako soltou um sonoro suspiro entediado, embora sua mente não estivesse nada entediada. Não tirando os olhos de Artemis, ela começou a relembrar em voz alta sobre a conversa que teve com Makoto.

"Um milhão de vezes antes" disse baixinhos, seus olhos se estreitando um pouco. "O que isso significa? Ela se apaixonou por alguém que rejeitou ela. Mas por que é tão ruim dessa vez? E quem poderia ser? Faz tempo que ela não entra no modo 'garota apaixonada'. O que perdemos? E donde surgiu 'aquele maldita gata'?"

As barbatanas e orelhas de Artemis balançaram simultaneamente, demonstrando nervosismo. O ato fez com que Minako imaginasse quantas vezes ele já tinha ouvido aquela frase. Mas a reação de Artemis só fez com que ela demorasse nos seus pensamentos por mais alguns segundo enquanto mudava as peças do quebra-cabeça.

"Não é mais uma das paixonites dela dessa vez", continuou, apertando os lábios. Ficou mordendo a parte de dentro das bochechas por um bom tempo antes de voltar a pensar. "Pessoas a rejeitam... pessoas a deixam... ela perde pessoas. Quem ela perdeu dessa vez? Ela está ferida por dentro... ela está com ódio, que piorou ainda mais com o sofrimento... ela os amou. Por quê? E por que Rei sabe do que está acontecendo enquanto nós não sabemos a mínima? Não acho que Rei seja o tipo dela. Ela também não é o de Rei. Então como Rei se encaixa nisso? E por que 'aquela maldita gata'? Aquela... maldita... gata..." ela não terminou a frase, tentando desembaralhar as pecas do quebra-cabeça novamente.

O quebra-cabeça embaralhou-se, agora as partes recusavam-se a encaixarem corretamente. Minako não conseguia colocar o dedo na peca que faltava, qualquer que fosse. Sabia que se descobrisse aquela peça tudo faria sentido e viraria uma pintura genuína.

Um súbito arranhado do lado de fora chamou a atenção dos dois. Artemis levantou a cabeça num gesto de agradecimento pelo resgate enquanto Minako se levantava da cadeira pra abrir a janela.

Luna pousou no chão, então hesitou perante o olhar curioso de Minako. Por um momento, as duas ficaram se encarando até que o barulho do pulo de Artemis tirou a tensão entre elas.

"Luna" cumprimentou Artemis enquanto se posicionava ao lado dela.

Luna fez um gesto com a cabeça e disse: "Você pode vir comigo por um tempo? Há algo que tenho que fazer e gostaria que você viesse comigo".

"É claro", respondeu Artemis, dava para sentir o alívio na voz dele.

"Eu perguntaria o que vocês dois estão aprontando" interrompeu Minako "mas prometi a alguém que não o faria. Por enquanto".

Luna a olhou surpresa, mas Artemis apontou com a cabeça para a janela entreaberta. "Voltarei mais tarde", falou e saiu após Luna.

Depois deles irem, Minako fechou a janela sem trancá-la. Andou até a cama, jogou-se e ficou de barriga para cima, abraçando um travesseiro. "O que está acontecendo, Mako-chan? E como Artemis se envolve nisso tudo?"

Depois de uma rápida corrida pelas varandas e escada de incêndio do prédio, os gatos já estavam caminhando na calçada, Luna liderando o caminho. "Ela já sabe?" Perguntou depois de vários minutos de silêncio.

"Não. Mas ela está tentando arduamente para achar a resposta".

A cabeça de Luna arqueou enquanto parava de andar."Não era para ser desse jeito. Era para facilitar as coisas".

Artemis esfregou a cabeça carinhosamente na gata. "Eu sei", disse suavemente. "Para onde estamos indo?"

Luna levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. "Para casa de Ami. Ela pediu para falar comigo sobre Makoto. Chegou a hora Artemis".

----- ----- ----- -----

Ami sentou no sofá, entrelaçando firmemente os dedos. Já era quase uma hora desde que ligou para Luna e a quietude daquele apartamento estava começando a agitar os seus nervos já não tranqüilos.

Sentiu a presença dos gatos mais do que os ouviu enquanto eles pararam na entrada da sala de estar. Enquanto encarava os gatos, um pequeno sentimento de alívio percorreu sua mente. As respostas superficiais de Rei a deixaram no limite, mas com os gatos teria suas respostas. Tomando fôlego, ela levantou-se e andou até eles, então se ajoelhou para conversar melhor com eles.

"Obrigada por virem", disse automaticamente, esticando a mão para acariciar as orelhas de Luna. A gata preta recusou o carinho, encolhendo o pescoço. O ato fez com que Ami parasse, surpresa.

"Espero que você não se importe, mas Luna pediu que eu a acompanhasse" disse Artemis evitando que Ami perguntasse o que estava acontecendo com Luna.

Ami balançou a cabeça. "Não, tudo bem. Suponho que você saiba o que está acontecendo também. Talvez com a presença de vocês dois seja mais fácil o esclarecimento de tudo que está acontecendo".

"O que Rei lhe contou?" Luna.

"Muito pouco", respondeu Ami enquanto levantava-se. "Mako-chan confidenciou a ela e ela quer manter o segredo. Na verdade, tudo o que ela me falou foi que eu precisava falar com vocês dois".

Luna olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ami. Podia ver a necessidade do conhecimento lá, escondido pelo medo do que aquele conhecimento podia trazer. Porém, a pior coisa era a confiança. Uma confiança que Luna sabia que estava preste a quebrar. Seu coração estava apertado, quando pulou para o sofá, colocando distância daqueles olhos. Quando começou a falar, seus olhos focaram o céu pela janela, ao invés de Ami.

"Makoto lembrou-se de algo" disse lenta e calmamente. "Um acontecimento que eu... Que eu pensava que era melhor ela ter esquecido. Foi por que, quando as memórias de vocês estavam sendo restauradas naquele estúdio de TV, decidi bloqueá-la. Em vocês duas". Luna virou-se para encarar Ami. "Até aquele momento em que a memória estava surgindo nela, não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido. Eu não pude ver nada além de desespero naquele ato. Só tive alguns segundos para decidir e pensava que estava fazendo o melhor para vocês. Nunca quis que nenhuma de vocês se machucasse pelo meu ato".

Ami encarou Luna num silêncio atordoado. Um aperto forte invadiu seu coração enquanto esperava por mais explicações que não foram oferecidas. "Você... Você alterou as memórias dela? E as minhas? Como? E por quê?" Perguntou elevando a voz. "O que aconteceu de tão terrível que você achou que precisava fazer algo assim?"

Luna hesitou e Artemis acrescentou sem pensar. "Não foi algo terrível, Ami" disse querendo amenizar o momento.

"Então por quê?!" Atirou de volta Ami, a tensão daquilo tudo finalmente vindo à tona. "Por que fazer isso conosco? E para Mako-chan reagir do jeito que estava..."

"Foi na noite antes de D-point" Luna interrompeu. Enrijeceu os ombros, sua postura ficou mais ereta, não necessariamente pronta, mas sabendo que chegou a hora de encarar aquilo. "O que você lembra daquela noite?"

Ami franziu a testa, primeiramente pela confusão de sentir como se estivesse descontrolada, então pensou naquela noite. Às vezes, ela insistia demais em relembrar daquela noite, mas era porque essas memórias eram muito obscuras para ela. Uma faísca de raiva passou pela sua mente ao realizar que aquela névoa em suas memórias foi obra de um ato intencional e não um efeito colateral com imaginava.

Concentrou-se no que podia lembrar claramente. Virando-se lentamente, adentrou pelo corredor e parou na entrada da sala-de-jantar. "Mamãe estava em casa naquela noite", disse para os gatos que a seguiram. Sua mão descansou na moldura da porta enquanto as imagens se formavam na sua mente. "Fizemos o jantar juntas, então fomos sentar para comer. Queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com ela. Sabia que não podia contar a ela me sentia culpada por causa disso. Decidi somente ficar com ela, então a última memória que teria de mim seria uma boa lembrança". Ergueu a mão até atrás da nuca, massageando-a para conter uma tensão que sentia se formar lá. Havia uma sensação semelhante no seu peito e ela desejou que fosse melhor em lidar com aquele tipo de emoções pela primeira vez.

Com a voz um pouco trêmula, continuou: "Nós tinhas acabado de sentar para comer quando o telefone tocou. Houve um acidente e o hospital precisava de mais médicos para cobrir todas as vítimas. Mamãe teve que ir e eu não tinha um motivo certo para fazer com que ficasse. Ela beijou a minha testa antes de sair e disse que tentaríamos no dia seguinte. Fiquei assistindo ela colocar o casaco e ir até a porta, então acabei de comer e arrumei a cozinha como eu tinha prometido a ela. Depois subi para o meu quarto e tentei dormir".

Seu corpo acompanhou seus pensamentos e Ami moveu-se até a escada. Parou por um instante, olhando para cima, sentindo estar abruptamente em um túnel escuro sem fim. Meio indecisa, ela começou a subir, olhando fixamente para frente e falou: "Sei que subi para o meu quarto, mas não lembro de ter feito isso. Tudo está muito confuso. Outras coisas estão faltando também. Mas você realmente sabe disso, não é?"

Aquilo era apenas uma afirmação, falada sem acusação, no mesmo tom do resto das outras palavras. E mesmo assim aquilo fez Luna encolher-se de culpa. Subindo a escada por trás dela, Artemis lhe cutucou suavemente, tanto para lembrá-la da presença dele e que ele estava do lado dela quanto para fazer com que andasse um pouco mais rápido, já que Ami estava se distanciando deles.

Ami ligou as luzes do seu quarto, fechando um pouco os olhos devido a repentina claridade. Permaneceu no centro do lugar e olhou em volta, notando o quão pouco aquele lugar tinha mudado nos últimos três anos. "Eu não pude dormir", disse, seus olhos estreitando enquanto tentava ver através das imagens nebulosas em sua memória. "Permaneci deitada na escuridão e tudo que podia pensar era na batalha que iríamos enfrentar. Estava com medo de que eu iria embora sem ser capaz de dizer as coisas que sempre quis". Ami virou-se e examinou a escrivaninha. Seus pés moveram-se por vontade própria até que parasse em frente dela. "Não podia fazer aquilo", continuou, as palmas das mãos descansaram em cima do objeto. "Decidi que escreveria uma carta para minha mãe, então ela saberia. Mas..."

Cerrou os punhos e seus olhos fecharam enquanto se esforçava para lembrar. Sabia que tinha levantado da cama. Então o que mais? Sentada no escuro? Ligando a luz? Uma caneta posta em cima de um pedaço de papel? Se foi escrito alguma coisa, ela não conseguia lembrar o que era. Suas últimas palavras para justificar a perda de sua mãe.

"As coisas começam a ficar escuras aqui" continuou Ami. "Deveria estar sentada em frente a minha escrivaninha, estou quase certa. Acho que caí no sono antes que eu... Sempre me arrependi disso, de não ser capaz de usar a última chance que tinha para dizer todas as coisas que queria". Então aquilo a atingiu de chofre. Seus olhos abriram repentinamente e sua cabeça girou para encarar Luna. "Mas não fui dormir, não é?"

Luna pareceu como um ladrão capturado pelos holofotes. Paralisada pelo olhar de Ami, tudo o que a gata pode fazer foi balançar a cabeça e oferecer um fraco: "Não".

Ami fechou os punhos com forca e uma náusea invadiu seu estômago. Com a voz tremendo, perguntou lentamente: "O que eu fiz, Luna? Do que eu não lembro?"

"Você saiu para vê-la", respondeu Luna. "Para contar a ela tudo o que você precisava falar. Ela te ouviu e não deu às costas pra você".

Ami caiu na cadeira, atordoada. Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que se formavam. Abaixou a cabeça quando aquelas lágrimas lentamente caíam. "Como você pôde?" falou sufocada, sua voz era quase um sussurro. "Como você pôde tirar aquilo de mim? De nós? Demorou tanto tempo para ter coragem para contar a Mako-chan que eu a amava e eu estava tão zangada comigo por ter deixado aquela chance escapar. E ela me amou de volta? Ela me amou e não posso me lembrar de nada, não importa o tanto que me esforce".

"Sinto muito", disse Luna, sabendo que essas palavras não eram suficientes, mas era o que ela podia oferecer.

Ami a encarou, sua expressão era de raiva contida, também sendo ouvida pelas suas palavras. "Devolva-me. Tudo. Se você foi capaz de tirar essas memórias então você é capaz de devolvê-las".

Luna concordou. "Eu posso. Precisarei da ajuda de Artemis para isso".

"Tudo bem", respondeu Ami. Limpou os olhos, tentando limpar sua visão. "Não me importo em como você vai fazer isso, portanto que o faça".

"Sente-se na cama, então tente relaxar. Isso facilitará as coisas", disse Luna.

Ami concordou e fez que lhe foi dito. Cruzou as pernas em borboleta e colocou um travesseiro no colo, então se se encostou à parede ao lado da cama. Com os olhos fechados, podia ouvir Luna e Artemis conversando baixinho, mas ela os ignorou. Simplesmente ela deixou sua mente viajar de volta àquela noite, tentando tirar as memórias que sabia que estavam lá, para ver as coisas que Makoto já tinha visto. Mas tudo que ela pôde ver era a escuridão e não importava o tanto que ela lutou contra essa escuridão, ela permanecia sempre no mesmo lugar.

De repente ela sentiu-se cercada por uma suave sensação de calor. A escuridão estava lentamente sendo substituída por uma brilhante luz branca e, do outro lado daquela luz, ela podia ouvir uma voz familiar. "Mako-chan", sussurrou, e avançou para dentro da luz.

E, com uma força ensurdecedora, o mundo em volta dela explodiu.

Ami choramingou e caiu em cima do travesseiro, encurvando-se como uma bola, como se quisesse defender-se das imagens e sons que surgiam em sua mente.

Estando em pé diante da porta, sentindo-se um pouco confusa e tola por não conseguir controlar as lágrimas. Sentindo-se agradecida por não rirem delas. Estando mais à vontade por ter alguém próxima a ela que a compreendia. O medo continuava lá. Não o medo do seu provável fim, mas medo do que Makoto iria fazer quando abrisse o coração para ela. Encontrando forças que ela não sabia que tinha até aquele momento e falando as palavras. Dedos acariciando seu rosto, aqueles olhos verdes não rindo dela, e um hálito morno vindo de lábios desajeitados, enquanto estes tentavam beijar os seus.

As imagens mudaram na sua mente. Aquela voz de novo, dizendo docemente seu nome. Um leve peso em cima dela e mãos que não eram mais desajeitadas. Beijos e dedos acariciando seu corpo. Apaixonadamente, as duas se completando.

Depois, deitadas juntas no escuro, sentindo pouco de frio, um pouco cansada e um pouco ansiosa sobre o que seria delas. Braços fortes a envolvendo e a puxando para perto. Segura naquele calor e acalmando-se, por causa do sorriso de felicidade que lhe foi dado.

"Nós voltaremos. E quando voltarmos, pretendo me apaixonar por você."** (NT5)**

Sorrindo para si mesma, sabendo que já era amada e aquilo era uma promessa de algo mais. Algo que não teve coragem de perguntar na hora. E sabendo que a pessoa que amava a queria e precisava dela o tanto o que ela amava e precisava de Makoto.

Ainda encolhida na cama, Ami se embreou no travesseiro, memórias e emoções a dominando. Soltou alguns soluços quietos e abafados, enquanto lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto. Seu corpo doía com a perda, seu coração sofria, clamando de desejo por aquela que ela amou e que lhe foi tirada.

A porta do quatro abriu-se lentamente, os gatos ouviram um ranger das dobradiças, realizando que ela estava vindo. Luna e Artemis assistiram silenciosamente Ami descer as escadas. Tinha um misterioso ar de tranqüilidade sobre ela enquanto passou por eles e abriu o closet para pegar uma jaqueta. Fechando a porta do closet, vestiu a jaqueta e virou-se para encará-los.

Mesmo com a iluminação fraca da sala, Luna podia ver os olhos vermelhos de Ami pelo fato dela ter chorado. Dava para notar também um cansaço e uma determinação naqueles olhos que significava que ela tinha feito uma decisão. Luna deu um passo a frente e disse baixinho. "Ami?"

"Não posso mais ficar com vocês esta noite", disse simplesmente. "Uma grande parte de mim entende o que vocês fizeram e gostaria de conversar mais sobre isso. Especificamente, quero saber como vocês fizeram isso e sobre o que será de todas nós a partir de agora. Mesmo entendo suas razões, isso não facilita as coisas. Agora não podemos conversar do jeito que sei que nós conversaremos". Um sorriso minúsculo começa a surgir dos cantos de sua boca. "Além disso, tem outro lugar mais importante em que eu preciso estar".

----- ----- ----- -----

Ami deixou os gatos em casa sem pensar duas vezes e, quanto mais ela se distanciava, mas apressava o passo. Ela não podia deixar de sentir que o tempo a estava apertando e, de alguma maneira, se ela não estivesse lá agora, talvez não existiria outra chance.

_Com a carta guardada na gaveta da escrivaninha, Ami forçou-se a não pensar mais naquilo. Tentou não pensar muito no que ela estava fazendo naquela hora e, mesmo assim, podia sentir o nervosismo crescendo em seu estômago enquanto apressava o passo. Seus pés pareciam mais pesados a cada passo, seu andar diminuiu enquanto seu coração acelerava ansiosamente. A tolice daquilo tudo começou a ser mais óbvia. Finalmente, parou e olhou por cima dos ombros. Talvez seria melhor voltar para casa. _

Ami andava apressada e impacientemente e um suspiro angustiado passou pelos seus lábios enquanto foi forçada a parar e esperar a luz do semáforo. Enquanto esperava, os acontecimentos das últimas semanas percorreram a sua mente, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais impaciente para continuar.

Estava ressentida mais por Makoto do que por ela mesma. Ami agora tinha certeza de que o ódio de Makoto não era direcionado para ela, como pensava anteriormente. A dor, porém, **tinha** sido direcionada para ela. Uma parte de Ami estava magoada, por Makoto a ter colocado junto com todos aqueles outros que ofereceram promessas vagas de amor. A conhecia o bastante para entender que esses outros foram a causa dessas incertezas, porém um pouco determinação da sua parte iria banir quaisquer dúvidas que Makoto deveria ter.

O verde do sinal intemrrompeu aqueles pensamentos e Ami balançou a cabeça para limpá-la daquilo. Então apressou o passo e atravessou a rua.

_Ami balançou a cabeça para limpá-la daqueles pensamentos, então apressou o passo. Seu andar ficou mais rápido à medida que atravessava o parque. Se aquilo era tolice, então que seja. Muito tempo já passou e, provavelmente, ela tinha pouco tempo sobrando. Ela não iria mais gastá-lo com incertezas e dúvidas_.

_Apressou-se ao atravessar a rua e passou por mais uma quadra. Só mais duas e ela teria a sua verdade._

Mais duas quadras e tudo ficaria bem. Ela contaria a Makoto que sabia, que tinha lembrado de tudo e que sentia muito por ter esquecido. Que ela ainda era amada. Seu rosto ficou levemente corado, acompanhado por um sorriso tolo. Pensaria no resto depois, depois de tudo o que era necessário falar fosse dito.

_Tomando fôlego, começou a subir as escadas do apartamento de Makoto. Suas mãos retorciam-se ansiosamente e o coração batia mais rápido do que antes. Tentando se acalmar, Ami foi contando cada passo que dava até chegar na porta da casa de Makoto. Sentindo um frio na barriga, Ami bateu na porta._

Ela surpreendeu-se ao notar como seus pensamentos aquietaram-se e a calma que sentiu ao subir as escadas do apartamento de Makoto. Suas mãos descansavam nos bolsos da jaqueta enquanto recontava cada passo até parar em frente daquela porta. Subitamente, sentiu o mesmo frio na barriga, enquanto batia na porta.

_Demorou menos de 60 segundos para Makoto abrir a porta_.

Demorou menos de 60 segundos para Makoto abrir a porta.

_Pareceu uma eternidade._

Pareceu uma eternidade.

_Makoto sorriu quando a viu e Ami sabia que sua amiga estava contente ao vê-la. "Me desculpe por te perturbar tão tarde" disse Ami baixinho, suas mãos retorciam-se ansiosamente. "Sabia que você estaria sozinha e acabei desse jeito também. Então pensei que talvez você gostaria de alguém para lhe fazer companhia". Olhou esperançosamente para Makoto._

O sorriso de Makoto era triste quando Ami a viu. Mas somente ao vê-la, mesmo daquele jeito, toda aquela ansiedade e excitação acabaram, transformando-se numa tranqüilidade, como se nada existisse além delas duas. Ficaram olhando-se por vários segundos, então Ami sorriu docemente e deu uns passos à frente, seus braços envolvendo uma Makoto surpresa e descansando a cabeça nos ombros da amada. Sentiu Makoto estremecer e ficar tensa ao contato, depois, lentamente, começou a relaxar. Seus braços subiram até os ombros de Ami e abraçaram a garota. Ami apertou o abraço, uma promessa silenciosa de nunca deixá-la novamente. Makoto fez o mesmo, sua respiração era sufocada enquanto lágrimas caiam lentamente nos cabelos de Ami. Aqui ela era amada, completamente e sem nenhuma dúvida. Aqui, com essa pessoa, era onde ela precisava estar.

---- ---- ----

_**Epílogo**_

Um vento frio balançava as árvores, derrubando as poucas folhas que ainda permaneciam nos galhos. Luna encolheu-se um pouco mais no pequeno galho de onde assistia as garotas. Phobos e Deimos estavam a observando há alguns galhos acima, do mesmo modo desconfiado que sua dona geralmente a olhava agora. Porém, naquele momento Rei não a estava vendo, a atenção da jovem sarcedotisa estava voltada para duas loiras.

Lá embaixo, no quintal do templo, Rei estava de pé com uma vassoura nas mãos e soltou um suspiro resignado quando Minako e Usagi mergulharam numa grande pilha de folhas. Alguns instantes depois, duas cabeças emergiram, gargalhado animadamente, com folhas e ramos presos nos cabelos e roupas. Rei balançou a cabeça desaprovando o ato, mas o meio sorriso que seus lábios possuíam fez Luna pensar o contrário.

Outra risada, mais baixa do que a de Minako e mais sutil do que a de Usagi foi capturada pelos ouvidos de Luna. Virou a cabeça para observar a origem daquela e risada e o sorriso que tinha nos lábios se desfez lentamente. Um pouco distante das outras, Ami e Makoto se divertiam com a cena. As duas sorriam com as trapalhadas das amigas e foi a risada de Makoto que conseguiu subir até os ouvidos de Luna.

Um movimento repentino atrás da gata a assustou e os corvos. Phobos e Deimos voaram, colocando mais distância entre eles e o outro felino que tinha surgido. Luna relaxou e se acomodou novamente no galho, dando espaço para Artemis.

Artemis sentou ao seu lado e falou: "Você não precisa esconder-se aqui, você sabe disso".

"Estou confortável aqui", respondeu Luna. "Além do mais, elas estão se divertindo hoje. Não quero causar nenhum incomodo".

"Ami nos perdoou".

"E Makoto ainda nos chama de 'aqueles malditos gatos".

Luna olhou de volta para o quintal. Usagi e Minako estavam ouvindo a bronca da sarcedotisa e parecendo como se estivessem conspirando silenciosamente na melhor maneira de jogar Rei naquela pilha de folhas. Makoto tinha pegado o ancinho de novo e ainda ria quando deu um saco vazio para Ami. As duas demoraram naquele toque de mãos, uma olhando fixamente nos olhos da outra, então Makoto deu para Ami um enorme e doce sorriso. Ami o retornou do mesmo modo, a felicidade em uma coisa tão simples brilhando em seus olhos. Se as outras ainda não sabiam daquele sentimento entre elas, naquele momento aquilo era bem óbvio.

Luna sentiu aquela culpa novamente e ela suspirou fundo. Sim, ela tinha o perdão de Ami. A confiança, porém nunca seria completamente recuperada. Makoto ainda mal tolerava sua presença, o relacionamento entre elas estava se tornando algo como 'estritamente profissional' e Luna sabia que ela estava fazendo isso pelo bem da equipe. Minako finalmente desistiu, sem uma resposta definitiva. Se foi pela promessa que ela fez para Rei ou pela paz notável que caiu em Makoto, Luna não sabia. Ela também não sabia como Usagi estava interpretando as mudanças da dinâmica do grupo que foram causadas por aquelas suspeitas sobre Makoto. A loira vinha sendo... quieta sobre certas coisas. Algumas vezes Luna pensava que podia ver a sabedoria naqueles olhos azuis enquanto eles a assistiam. Somente em ocasiões raras, Usagi se irritaria um pouco. Então, naquele eterno otimismo dela, poderia jurar que as coisas ficariam bem, enquanto todas tivessem uma a outra para passar pelas fases ruins.

Tudo que elas precisavam era uma da outra.

Mais algumas risadas subiram até seus ouvidos e Luna levantou a cabeça para encarar Artemis. "Seria assim tão fácil? Se suas memórias não fossem tiradas, seria tão fácil e simples para elas?".

Artemis balançou a cabeça: "Não sei. Ninguém pode responder essa pergunta. Nem elas".

Luna concordou e olhou de volta para as meninas. Não importa o passado, as coisas se resolveriam da maneira que deveria ser. Nessa vida elas poderiam ser felizes e, quando chegasse a hora de começar a próxima, elas não estariam sozinhas.

**

* * *

**

**E aí gostaram? Falei que tinha um final feliz!!! **

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

**NT1 - Oak Revolution, aqui no Brasil conhecido por "Ataque das folhas de carvalho de Júpiter"**

**NT2 - Venus Love Me Chain, conhecido por "Corrente de Amor de Vênus", eu acho!**

**NT3 - Duh, a roupa de batalha delas!!! **

**NT4 - Supreme Thunder, conhecido pelo tosco "Trovão de Júpiter"**

**NT5 - Ver o capítulo de Sailor Moon Classic em que as Sailors morrem, mas assitam legendado ou em português ou em inglês!!! Não assistam dublado ou vcs não vão entender! Ler também "Sonhos".**


End file.
